So basically
by WrongRightBlackAndWhite
Summary: "This is where your little game has led you. You're the one who wanted to know. You came… to *me*. You have come to the point where some things end and eveything else begins. It's time you pulled that trigger."


…this is a separate piece of a story I wrote a pretty long time back. First of all I want to apologize to anyone who've been pulling their hair out because of my not telling that I've discontinued this story. Second of all, I'll explain why; I abandoned it because I don't have time for writing fanfiction anymore and also I'll admit, because I felt like the story itself sucked pretty hard, but I liked the idea of it. Basically, I wrote a Mary Sue. Not my intention but it is what it is. Should anyone like to rewrite the story, contact me. I'd be happy to hand it over. Sure, I came up with the idea, but it won't kill me if anyone else steps in.

Basically it's about a girl named Gloria coming in contact with The Joker. Don't ask me how. She just did. Gloria's a stupidsmart girl. Smart in the sense that she's not all too naive (Even though she kind of is…), but also stupid in the sense that she tries to get her nose into trouble where she has no business. Namely, criminality. Which she wants to experience, through the Joker. So Joker's like __"The hell's with this brat?"__but then he figures __"Hey, why not? Could be fun? Batman might turn up! Wee!"__

Before any of all that crap happened though, The Joker was in Arkham Asylum watched closely by the very annoying guard Englehorn, see also: rapist, killer, murderer and annoying piece of crapshit (A totalt douche in other words), though that's a secret to everyone. Englehorn's got a grudge against The Joker but Joker's like __"Problem?"__Somewhere in this story Englehorn manages to kill Glorias parents and one thing leads to the other and then Englehorn finds himself on a rooftop with a gun to his face. The Joker finds this moment perfect to test Gloria's bounderies and also to see Englehorn killed which would give him much satisfaction. __hahaHaHAHA__

Another detail, in case you'll wonder, Joker likes to call Gloria 'Poker', as in the cardgame. It's basically because every second she's with him she's gambling her life. So that's the introduction. Please tell me what you think about this piece. I want to know if my Joker sucks or if he's at least okay portrayed.

I hate him. I hate him so much for what he had done to me. But even so I couldn't find it in myself to pull the trigger. No man really deserved to die by another's hand.

My hand was shaking. Not because of the rain, or because of the cold. Frankly, I didn't even notice the rain. I'd never been so scared and insecure in my entire life. I couldn't kill the man who was on his knees, facing the gun I was holding in my hand. But at the same time, I couldn't possibly let him go.

"Why did you do it?" I asked with a whimper. "How could you be so stupid? How could you kill-" My voice couldn't carry out. It couldn't channel my feelings. It seemed now that I should have the strongest feelings of anger I'd ever had, I couldn't feel at all. Everything was stirring inside of me, lika a storm.

"You need any help with that?" came a raspy voice from the shadows.

Englehorns eyes widened when he saw a purple figure closing up, and he noted carefully, that said figure was reaching for something inside of his coat. Englehorn swallowed, fearing the worst, because we all knew that there was no other man in the world that he hated and feared so much as this one. "__You_****_picked the wrong girl." Joker said at length and pulled out a very much red apple, earning a sigh of relief from Englehorn. Joker threw the apple into the air, then he caught it, flashing us a yellow smile. "I guess I oughta' stay out of this one."

Englehorn looked at me again, obviously trying to ignore the silent crackles coming from the psychopath standing just a few feet away, perfectly capable of taking his life at any second, if he so wanted. Englehorn's jaws clenched and he looked pleadingly up at me. "You don't have to do this."

"Neither did you!" I exclaimed, thrusting the gun forward.

The man held up his hands to show his submission, but I squeezed the gun tighter in my small hand and took a step forward. "Don't move." I said with a whimper, but it came out more as a plea instead. "Don't give me another reason to kill you."

Evidently, I wasn't the only one who reacted upon the tone of my voice. The Joker who had just taken a bite out of his apple stopped chewing, and tilted his head as if he was trying to make out if he'd just heard it right. I shot him a nervouse glance, but he advanced, shaking his index finger, clearly wanting to share his opinion. "Uhh…" he said. "Poker, I was under the impression this man… uh- __killed__**__**your parents."

I bit my lip and stared into the scarred face of the insane man. "E- everyone deserves a second chance."

Hearing those words, Joker roughly grabbed Englehorns chin from behind and stared at me. "Well.. did bunny boy here give them a second chance?" He tilted his head, piercing me with his dark eyes. "Hm?" Englehorn closed his own eyes as Joker with a rough hand turned his face to him. "Did you?" He kept on chuckling into the mans face. He knew Englehorn was scared shitless. All this time he'd been prancing around like the high and mighty in Gotham, but now that __a girl__**__**had him on his knees, begging for his life, he felt the bitter taste of defeat. The very thing that made Englehorn feel those few seconds of dominance would in the end be what made him small. Like the punchline of a bad joke, and it amused Joker so.

Before the clown left him, he patted him twice on the cheek. "Ush- hush- hush. It'll turn out for the better eventually. Right, Poker?"

A sobb found it's way through my throat and I loosened the grip I had on the gun. "I can't do it… I- I can't do it…"

"All your life, you've waited for this moment. Now" he continued to prod me. "…it's here. __Carpe Diem__, Poker." For a few seconds, I thought about what he had said, but then I shook my head and took a step back. "No…"

The Joker pulled his hand through his hair, bit the inner side of his cheek. Then he pointed between himself and me. Back and forth. "This is where your little game has led you. You're the one who wanted to know. You came… to _me_."

"You have come to the point where some things end and eveything else begins. It's time you pulled that trigger."

Disgust didn't even begin to cover what I felt towards the killer of my parents. Perhaps it was better if he died. How much I ever turned and twisted the idea of killing Englehorn in my head, it just didn't seem right. As I looked into his eyes, I could see the fear in them. I doubted myself. "I didn't want this…" I whispered.

"No? But you wanted to know."

Breathing was becoming a bit difficult. "I did… I do…" But then I shook my head. "But not like this."

That set the psychopath into a fit of laughter and it made me jolt with surprise. He was mocking me. Of course he'd find something funny at a moment like this, and of course he'd find just the buttons to push her. "Poker, sweetheart, what did you expect?" He exclaimed, and then shook his head. "In case you haven't noticed, my face is all over this town and it's not because I'm leading a charity project. You knew the risks you were taking when you came to me. Take my advice, kid; the best medicine is always bitter."

"Look, kid-" Englehorn started but was silenced when a half eaten apple crashed into the back of his head. "You have no say in this!" The Joker growled at him. "I don't like you!"

I sighed.

"Look, G." Joker said and turned to me again, clearly starting to loose his patience. "There are only two ways this can end. Either you do it…." he took a step closer and his voice darkened. "…or _I'll _do it and we'll wish you better luck next time. Sounds fair?"

I shook my head. "I can't leave him. He killed my parents."

"Then pull it."

My eyes started burning with tears. "Maybe we should just turn him in?"

Indifferently, Joker rolled his eyes. "Don't be so sentimental. Pull it."

"No…"

He sighed again. "Gloria… Gloria, Gloria, __Gloria__… Princess Jarhead is here. You're here. The gun is here, and you're holding the gun in your hand. Pull it."

Tears streaked my face, and I shook my head. "No."

"_**Pull it!**_" he barked.

"NO!"

I lowered the gun to prove my point, and I was going to throw it away, but it all happened so fast. Englehorn saw his golden moment and he went for me, his main focus on one thing; the gun.

Before I knew it, a pair of strong arms encircled me and yanked me roughly out of Englehorn's way. For a split second I felt the whiff of gunpowder and gasoline coming from my savior. The Joker snatched the gun from me, knocked me out of his way, sending me down on to the hard concrete ground of the rooftop. Even before I hit the ground, I heard three gunshots. Three shots which seemed to me at that moment, the sound of thunder. So I lied there, too shocked to move, or even peep. Even when I heard the body slump to the ground, I refused to look.

A strong arm grabbed me by my collor and roughly pulled me on to my feet. I made a sound between a whimper and a sobb as Joker pushed me forward. "Let's go." he singsonged. As we went, I dared myself to turn around and look at the murderer of my parents. Even as he was shrinking off in the distance, I could see the gunshots in his forehead, and I could see the pool of blood spreading around his head like a glowing red gloria.

I turned away from the scene, and leaned a little into Joker. He was still treating me as if this wouldn't have any impact on me. He probably didn't even care. As we went, The Joker draped an arm around my shoulders, humming on a tune like nothing had happened. When I looked up at him, I saw that glint in his eyes. The one he got after every kill.

He was content. Not for the fact that he'd personally and successfully assisted me in avenging my parents, but probably for the fact that the man who'd pestered him for the last year in Arkham, day in and day out had finally gotten his just dessert. He was content because Englehorn, like everyone else Joker didn't particularly like was now among the dead.

I didn't find any comfort in that.

~ ~ ~  
>~ ~ ~<p>

So please tell me what you think! Please review! And again I'd like to highlight that anyone open to continue/rewrite the story with Gloria and Joker, contact me!

Alons-y! / PutDownYourGuns


End file.
